Many computing device users are increasingly using and switching between multiple computing devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and desktop computers. In order to improve the user experience, many devices are able to maintain continuity with respect to a web browsing experience. Accordingly, functionality, such as Handoff™ provided in recent operating systems on computing devices made available by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., has been developed to allow users to load a web page on one device and continue browsing the same web page by selecting an icon on another device. For example, a user may want to view a web page currently rendered on a mobile phone on a desktop computer instead, since the desktop computer may have a larger display. In another example, a user may want to switch from a tablet to a desktop computer to take advantage of the attached keyboard in order to input large amounts of data.
Currently, continuity is maintained by providing a receiving device with a uniform resource locator (URL) of the web page that the user wants to load on the receiving device. However, user web sessions are not currently transferable as associated session information is not maintained. Accordingly, the user experience is reduced for certain web pages associated with user sessions and having session information. For example, a user's web browsing experience cannot be effectively continued on a receiving device for a web page associated with a shopping cart and having session information such as the items the user has added to the shopping cart. Should the receiving device receive the URL for the shopping cart web page, the user session information will not be maintained and the user may have to repeat an operation, such as adding an item to the shopping cart, which is undesirable.